guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Guardians of Ga'Hoole Wiki
What do you think the movie is going to be like? Anything like the books? Do you think you'll like this movie? Would this Wiki want some Japanese/British/Italian GoG? I would just happen to have the covers for 1-8 for Japanese 1 for Britain and 1-2 for Italian. Offering to post them o3o From Above, SilverRyb 13:59, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Missing a book You happen to be missing a book. You should get the Lost Tales of Ga'hoole on the front page. Click here to get to the Image Go for it. I also REALLY wanna see the new movie! Attention, all Gaurdians! Yes, I am unregistered for this website but please read what I'd like to say. Those of you who have written or edited a page for this wiki, you should be proud. But they're still many pages to be made and finished, so don't stop researching, reading, and writing! Here are some that need to be written: Penryck Simon Ygryk Mist(worked on) Martin Poot Moss Marella (Soren's mother) Hoke of Hock Noctus (Soren's father) Ifghar The Three 'Bs' Twilla And many more . . . . Cleve Ginger Ruby(worked on) Thank you for reading this. If any of these names interest you, look them up to make sure the page isn't already made. If it already has been, look through and see what's missing or wrong. Your wikia is in danger The wikia staff are planning to impose a mandatory skin on all wikia sites that would disrupt the encyclopedic nature in its basic form. More info in the following links. Your_First_Look_at_the_New_Wikia Experience_the_new_Wikia Important_Updates_on_Wikia's_New_Look Wikia's_new_look_-_FAQ http://community.wikia.com/wiki/The_new_look_2 Logo? Hi everyone! Just wanted to post a proposal for a logo! Hope you like it and maybe use it :) Marken4 17:23, October 18, 2010 (UTC) HOLY CRAP ...Thats is awesome dude 0_o Okay, Im gonna try and find out how to use this soon... -- Wow, cool logo SunflashtheAwesome 16:09, November 14, 2011 (UTC) What is going on with wolves of the Beyond? Wolves of the beyond have nothing to do with Guardians of Ga'Hoole Wiki. It's Guardians of Ga'Hoole and it's not '''Wolves of the Beyond Wiki. If you people want to post those pictures then you should post them on Wolves of the Beyond Wiki. Actually, no. Im trying to merge all the info on Wolves of the Beyond into this wiki since they're both set in the world of '''Ga'Hoole. right know Im trying to rename this wiki from Guardians of Gahoole Wiki to just Ga'Hoole Wiki. =) -'Gu'Ra 00:19, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Same as Guardian said. Wolves of the Beyond is the spin-off series, so it's like a Ga'Hoole continutation, only about wolves. Besides, Kathy Lasky was kind of enough to mention Soren as king of Ga'Hoole in Shadow Wolf. Also, the Wolves of the Beyond Wiki is trying to get some pages about Guardains of Ga'Hoole :) Lachlana 03:13, November 23, 2011 (UTC)Lachlana To add to what my fellow WotB Wiki admin said, it'd be nice if you all could add some of the info from the Ga'Hoole series to the WotB Wiki. We'd love to have more people over here helping out with content :) Fyrus797 19:10, December 19, 2011 (UTC) That is true, just like my fellow editors said, and the WotB wiki has a lot of GoG stuff. Caitbob Wilkinson 19:26 January 19, 2012 (UTC) Caitbob Wilkinson We need more pages! Okay, guys, I hate to break it to you, but we're missing a few pages. *Huckmore- he helped build a snare in The Siege. *Cubby- he was a pit guardian at St. Aggie's. *Tumak- director of the battle claw repository or something. *Yurta- Grank's sister. *Pete- appeared in the movie. We might be missing more- I'll let you know later. Violetwing 22:52, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Soren Deceased? Why is Soren listed as deceased when at the end of the last book he is the new king? ~ Savana1213 Because if you read Wolves of the Beyond, in book 5 (Spirit Wolf), the main characters see Soren's scroom as they cross the Crystal Plain. 03:35, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Poll The last poll made so far is 2 1/2 years old. We need a new one. 00:05, February 5, 2013 (UTC) VANDALISM ALERT!!!! SOMEBODY VANDALIZED SOREN!!!! What is your favorite owl? Chose from below. Sugarfur 03:02, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Or do you want the band Post Here "The Rise of a Legend" is coming July 30th! "The Rise of a Legend" is coming July 30th! Any thoughts on this spinoff of the series? This is the discripton: "Far off in the ice-choked land of the Northern Kingdoms, a young screech owl is marked by destiny. He is Ezylryb, an owl who will rise through the ranks of the Killian Army to become the commander of a battalion of snakes. But although Ezylryb is touched by greatness, his battle-filled life is punctuated by tragedy--from the attack that leaves his father flightless forever, to a terrible betrayal by Ezylryb's own brother. But the young owl--with the support of a snake named Octavia--rises above it all, rises high on strong wings. For Ezylryb is no ordinary owl. He's the stuff of legends. He's a Guardian of Ga'Hoole." Oolamoo (talk) 18:28, July 7, 2013 (UTC) I would like to speak with a bird of authority... Hello, my name is Tiercel Blacktalon. I am a kestrel, and a considered friend of the Guardians. But, being new to the owl kingdoms, I need to speak with a bird or birds of authority for this question: Is fanfiction in blog posts allowed on this site? If not, could you direct me to a Wiki Kingdom that does allow it? Thank you, Snowstripe The blood of Marmor runs in my veins! I'm not sure about blog posts, but there is a Wiki I discovered where people can post their fanfiction: http://fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Fan_Fiction_Wiki Odelayowl (talk) 19:03, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Wiki Pages for Voice Actors? Hey there, We have a page on here dedicated to Kathryn Lasky, the author. I was wondering, perhaps we could make pages about some of the notable people from the movie, such as Zach Snyder (director) and maybe some of the voice actors, like Jim Sturgess (Soren). I just wanna hear your opinion. Is it a good idea, or is it unnecessary? Feel free to edit this and give your two cents. Odelayowl (talk) 15:44, September 17, 2015 (UTC) spoiler change? could we change the introduction of "was" on dead owls pages? it kinda spoils that the character dies. SPOILER: ie: "Coryn was a male Barn Owl," that completely spoiled the end of the books for me. :/ Shufflingpython (talk) 01:51, February 10, 2016 (UTC) That's kinda the point, I mean, you wouldn't say he is a male barn owl because technically he's not. ItsLykra (talk) 16:13, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Edit: Because he's dead. He doesn't really exist as a solid being down on earth, and only in glaumora. ItsLykra (talk) 01:02, May 9, 2016 (UTC) sure, but its a complete spoiler. it wouldn't hurt to change it. he's alive in a majority of the books. it's an ''unnecessary ''spoiler. Shufflingpython (talk) 01:50, July 8, 2016 (UTC) I'm fine with either, but I took a look at the Star Wars Wiki (a pretty big wiki) and on the pages of the dead characters it says "was". I suppose if you want the pages to be as factual as possible, you'd go with "was". There's spoiler warning templates we can put on pages if necessary. OdelayOwl (talk) 17:24, July 9, 2016 (UTC)